New Aliens, New Villains
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben and Melody get transported to another universe and time. Detroit, Michigan in 2101, to be exact. My first story crossing Ben 10 with Transformers Animated and done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Skellington Girl, who owns Melody, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **New Aliens, New Villains**

Ben Tennyson smiled at his wife Melody as he drove towards Plumber HQ. They were going to meet up with Ben's grandfather about a possible mission. "This will be exciting!" said Melody. "We haven't done a mission together in a while."

"True," said Ben, taking her hand while he drove his car with the other hand. "I wonder what Grandpa has in mind for us."

Just then, he heard his Omnitrix beep. "Ben!" Came Max Tennyson's worried voice. "Where are you and Melody?"

"Almost to the store," Ben answered. "What's wrong, Grandpa?"

"Turn around, quickly! Blukic and Driba have somehow got a transportation device on the fritz! Thankfully, portals have only been opening up near HQ, but some have been spreading out a bit."

Hearing that, Ben was about to turn around when a portal opened up in front of them. "Ben!" Melody cried out worriedly as they were pulled into the portal.

Ben tried to pull the car free, but couldn't. "Melody, fly out!" he said to her.

She tried to open the door and the skylight. "I can't!" she cried out. "The skylight's not opening! And the door won't open!"

Ben began to think quickly. Going Humungousaur wouldn't help because it would not only wreck the car, but Melody would get hurt too. "Hold on!" he said and called his grandfather. "Grandpa! We're caught in a portal!"

"What?! Ben, Melody! Can you pull out of it?" Max asked worriedly.

The only answer he got in return were the screams of his grandson and granddaughter-in-law as the portal finally pulled them in completely and the hero and half-Vladat lost consciousness.

* * *

Ben began waking up when he heard a humming noise and opened his eyes to find several pairs of blue eyes staring at him. "Well, looks like they're going to live," said a rough voice and Ben turned to see a huge robot with a red and white color scheme. The colors along told the hero that the robot was apparently a medic. He then looked to see Melody beside him and she had some nasty bruises on her face. He gently brushed his hand over her head and she woke up.

"Ben," she said in relief as she hugged him, crying a little. Ben just held her, rubbing her back to calm her down as he looked at the giant-sized robots watching them.

"Um, who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Autobots," answered a red and blue robot. "Who are you two?"

"Ben Tennyson," said the hero. "And this is my wife, Melody."

The red and blue robot nodded while a yellow robot looked at them curiously. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

Melody glanced up at him. "Where are we, exactly?" she asked.

"Detroit, Michigan, the robot capital of the world," answered a young girl's voice as a girl with red hair came up to them.

Ben looked confused. "I thought Detroit was the automobile capital of the world," he said.

The girl smiled. "It was, like fifty years ago," she said.

That startled the couple. "Um, what year is this?" asked Melody, looking worried.

The others looked at each other. "Uh, 2101," said a big, green bot.

Melody paled at that and Ben felt her start shaking. He held her and rubbed her back again, whispering soothing words to her. The red-haired girl sat beside them. "Are you two time travelers?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

Ben gently shook his head. "No, but I think we got transported into the future somehow, or an alternate one," he said.

"Another whole universe, actually," said a familiar voice as a man appeared.

"Professor Paradox," said Ben in relief. Melody was also relieved to see the professor.

"How did we get pulled into another universe?" she asked.

The professor consulted his watch. "Apparently, that portal those two Galvans created went a little beyond normal space and time," he said. "Thankfully, you two came out alright."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ben.

"Things transported through space and time tend to…let's just say, not be completely right in the end," said Paradox.

"Can you get us home?" asked Melody.

"I'm sorry, young Melody," the time traveler said regretfully. "I'm afraid that kind of portal is not within my ability. But I will go back and see if I can figure out how those Galvans made that portal to here and get back to you. In the meantime, don't be afraid to do what you both do best."

Professor Paradox said that last part with a smile and disappeared a moment later. "Wow, a real time traveler," said the red-haired girl. "And you two came from another universe? Totally cool!"

She then realized something. "Oh, you don't know our names," she said. "I'm Sari Sumdac."

"And I am Optimus Prime," said the red and blue robot before he introduced the others. "And this is my team: Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl."

Ratchet, the medic, came over. "Well, you two are in good health, despite having come through that portal," he said. "Although, I noticed your girl has something unusual about her."

"You mean her alien DNA?" asked Ben. "Yeah, she's half Vladat."

"What's a Vladat?" asked Bulkhead.

"An alien vampire," Ben answered.

Sari cocked her head. "I thought vampires weren't real," she asked curiously.

Melody turned to the girl and smiled a little. "Well, they're only real in an alien way," she said gently and transformed for them, surprising them. She then smiled at Ben. "Why don't you show them too?" she asked him.

He smiled and went to browse his Omnitrix when he saw it turn yellow. That made him curious before it clicked. "Um, no offense, but are you guys aliens too?" he asked.

"Yes," said Prowl calmly.

Melody then saw why Ben asked that. "I guess Autobot DNA wasn't put in the Omnitrix," she said in surprise as a yellow light shot out from the Omnitrix and scanned both Prowl and Optimus, who looked surprised.

"What was that scan?" asked Optimus.

"A collector scan, I guess," said Ben. "Whenever the Omnitrix picks up a new alien life form, it uses a scan to get a DNA sample of that alien species."

"The Omnitrix?" asked Sari.

It didn't take long for the two misplaced heroes to explain the Omnitrix to their new friends, who welcomed them to stay with them until the professor could get the portal they had come into back again for them to be able to go home. The couple was very thankful for their new friends' kindness.

Later on, Sari had been telling them a bit more about her dad and how he helped Detroit become the robot capital of the world when the news came on about Nanosec causing trouble again.

"Nanosec?" asked Ben.

"Criminal that likes to go fast," she explained. "He's as fast as Bumblebee with that speed suit of his."

Optimus gave some thought. "I sent Prowl and Bulkhead over to Professor Sumdac's lab to help with the space bridge as it still has some glitches from that battle we had with the 'Cons recently," he said. "Ratchet, I'll need you to stay here while Bumblebee and I go after Nanosec."

Melody transformed to her Vladat form and flew up to talk to Optimus. "Optimus, Ben can help you guys too," she said.

Ben shook his head. "Melody, I should stay here with you in case Professor Paradox returns soon," he said gently. "Also, I don't know a lot about the criminals here like I do at home."

Melody smiled at Ben, seeing he had doubts. "But Ben, you've handled alien criminals before and human ones on our world," she said gently. "The criminals here are probably no worse than what we've dealt with too."

Ben couldn't argue with that, but still didn't want to leave her. She then kissed him, knowing he'd listen after she kissed him. "Go on," she said. "If Professor Paradox comes back before you guys get back, I'll wait for you."

Ben shook his head. "If he comes, go with him," he said. "Okay?"

She just smiled and kissed him again. "Go," she said a little more sternly as she gently pushed him toward the door. Smiling, Ben nodded and Bumblebee gave him a lift to the electronics store that Nanosec was currently robbing.

The young man had a feeling this wouldn't be easy, especially when he saw how fast Nanosec was. He checked the Omnitrix, which was now back to normal and selected XLR8, thinking he could best counter the villain's quickness with a quick alien. He pressed down the dial.

But instead of what he normally felt when he turned to XLR8, he felt himself get taller and thinner, a smooth face shield came over the lower part of his face and his limbs became metal. When the transformation ended, he found he was as tall as Optimus, but thin like Prowl and he was red in color. "A new alien?" he asked himself in a quiet voice. "Cool!"

He suddenly saw Nanosec trying to get away and instinctively began performing backflips to catch up, landing lightly on his feet, which surprised him since he was an Autobot, and putting a hand out flat, causing the villain to crash face-first into his large hand, which made it easier for Ben to grab him.

Captain Fanzone came and picked up Nanosec while Optimus and Bumblebee looked at Ben's new alien form. "Whoa, a new Autobot for the team!" said Bumblebee excitedly.

Ben chuckled a little. "I wish I could join, but…," he said.

"I know," said Bumblebee understandingly.

"Still, Bumblebee's right," said Optimus as he held out an Autobot symbol in his hand to Ben. "You've earned this."

"Wow, thanks," said Ben, placing the symbol on his chest. "What should I call myself?"

Just then, the Angry Archer appeared and was aiming one of his arrows at some bystanders and Ben instinctively aimed out his hands, which turned to blasters and blasted out gear-like projectiles so rapidly it looked like the gears were on fire. Angry Archer was soon pinned down uncomfortably to where he couldn't get up, although he squirmed about trying to.

Optimus looked at Ben. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered the hero. "It was like…instinct."

"And it looked like those gears you shot out were on fire," said Bumblebee. "It was really cool."

That sentence gave Ben the perfect name for his new form. "I think I'll call this alien: Firegear."

"Firegear?" Optimus said thoughtfully before smiling. "I think it suits you."

"What do you transform into?" asked Bumblebee eagerly.

Ben transformed into a 2011 Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, which amazed several bystanders. Ben was super excited. "Melody's going to be really surprised," he said.

The other two chuckled in agreement and they headed back to the base. Melody welcomed them and looked at the red motorcycle with some confusion until she saw the Omnitrix symbol right below the Autobot symbol on the front. "Ben?" she asked.

He transformed. "You bet, sweetheart," he said with a smile in his voice. Melody instantly loved her husband's new transformation, but before she could ask him to give her a ride, Professor Paradox came back with a ready portal to take them home. The heroes said a fond farewell to the Autobots and Sari, with hopes of coming back someday. They then went into the portal and found themselves safely at Plumber HQ where Max Tennyson grabbed them both in a fierce hug and they hugged him back while telling him about their adventures and Ben showed off his new alien form before setting the Omnitrix to the life-form lock mode and transformed into his alt mode.

"Melody?" he asked.

She didn't need to be told twice and jumped on, holding on as Ben drove off to the indoor racetrack Blukic and Driba had set up long ago and went at his fastest, hearing his wife laugh in delight as the others watched, some in confusion and some in amusement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
